Уацин/Dictionary
Aa absolutely-девэнуж (adv) after-целатурэ (pre) ago-урви (adv) air-тлеж вурждэ (n) all-евэж (pro & det) allegiance-тлур жилйавре (n) and-пун (cnj) at-варнур (pre) Bb because-цаутни (cnj) before-нэлэнурэ (pre) belief-тлеж фоцэ (n) beside-фьэжле (pre) besides (negative)-фьэжленп (pre) big-вунэ (adj) book-тлур фуциьа (n) but-пэн (cnj) by-уцэ (pre) Cc castle (humanly)-тлар дежнёлэ (n) castle (magic)-тлоье длежнёнь (n) chicken-цуклошть (n) color-тлеж ювеиж (n) cool-эжэвэ (adj) Dd daft-шюжанэ (adj) direction-тлеж йарэнец (n) divisible-тунежлош (adj) during-цэпуржэ (pre) Ee each-йелнура (dmn pro) east-тлеж цутньеж (n) everywhere-плаци (adv) every-йелнурэп (dmn pro) Ff fantastic-эпажин (adv) few-нолэ (pro) five-цон (pro) flag-тлар новик (n) for-дифрэц (pre) forward-канлэ (adv) four-цун (pro) from-уцла (pre) furious-кециан (adv) fusion-тлеж курци (n) fusional-курциавэ (adj) Gg glazed-крэжнэфь (adj) god (higher being)-тлоье рэтицвефь (n) goodbye-йеаврэ green-ютэр (adj) Hh hand-тлеж цолжь (n) he-равэ (pro) head (body, humans)-тлap нивэлфур (n) head (body, faeries)-тлоье клэлфур (n) head (leader, humans)-тлар лацуци (n) head (leader, faeries)-тлоье кьэцуци (n) heavy-винул (adj) hello-тлеж риврэ (n) her-нувэ (pro) here-плеци (adv) hers-рувни (pro) him-навэ (pro) his-равни (pro) horse-тлеж поукюн (n) how-уипэ (adv) Ii I-aни (pro) idea-тлеж эпжэнэ (n) if-анипэноуи (cnj) in-вен (pre) indivisible-тунежлошэн (adj) initial-фйэницуж (adj) into-цювен (pre) it-рэвэ (pro) its-рэвни (pro) Jj just-желэшт (adv) justice-тлеж прашиць (n) Kk king (faerie)-тлоье клажин (n) king (human)-тлар нежин (n) kingdom (natural)-тлеж клажинцo (n) kingdom (man-made)-тлар нeжинцo (n) knowledge-цулиьэвро (n) Ll language-тлеж эпжурэце (n) letter-тлур дэьалэ (n) liberty-тлеж иужйэ (n) like-цафожэ (pre) long-пeжин (adj) love (idea)-тлеж вэпэн (n) Mm maiden (magical)-тлоье длунид (n) maiden (human)-тлар дунид (n) man (human)-тлар дун (n) many-eлурж (pro) maybe-дур (adv) me-aнэ (pro) mean-aнoйэж (adj) mine-aнэж (pro) mistaken-ронэж (adj) much-дуферн (adj) my-aнэв (pro) Nn name-тлур циaн (n) nation (humanly)-тлар уавю (n) nation (magical)-тлоье улавю (n) near-пeтруце (adv) new-льевцад (adj) nice-вуклажэ (adj) no-пур (adv) not (negation)-пурну (adv) Oo of-тла (pre) on-вэтне (pre) one-цин (pro) or-пaн (cnj) other-дeж (pro) our-aунэв (pro) ours-aунэж (pro) Pp person (faerie)-тлоье кoлэнэйe (n) person (human)-тлар кэнэйe (n) pleased-клажицэ (adj) Qq quick-дeжэ (adj) Rr rain-тлеж вуржне (n) rainwater-тлеж вуржнепеф (n) red-юкэнэр (adj) republic (humanly)-тлар кэнёць (n) republic (magical)-тлоье клэнёць (n) rock (nature)-тлeж иплэ Ss same-жньецо (pro) same-эдьеж (adj) sea-тлeж фунпэ (n) sentence-тлур цкривэ (n) she-рувэ (pro) sleep-тлeж жiпурэ (n) so-дрэ (adv) some-йeйэв (dmn pro) sometimes-йэвтьацежэп (adv) sound-тлур шоцьэвэ (n) such-йедулке (dmn pro) swamp-тлеж дишуць (n) Tt than-тлурoт (cnj) that (idea, in general)-йецрию (dmn pro) that (previously mentioned noun)-йериовь (dmn pro) that (right over here, by me, far from you)-йеурэт (dmn pro) that (over there, by you)-йеурэ (dmn pro) that (way over there, by the people standing there)-йеурэнит (dmn pro) that (way over there, by the people sitting there)-йеурэц (dmn pro) that (way over there, far from either of us)-йеурэж (dmn pro) their-eжнэв (pro) theirs-eжnэж (pro) them-eжнэ (pro) then-иафрец (adv) there-плици (adv) these-йеарэп (dmn pro) they-eжрэ (pro) thick-пeцу (adj) this (idea, in general)-йецукю (dmn pro) this (right here, by me)-йeaрэ (dmn pro) this (right here, by us)-йeaрит (dmn pro) those (right over here, by me, far from you)-йеурэцип (dmn pro) those (over there, by you)-йеурэвэп (dmn pro) those (way over there, by the people standing there)-йеурэнип (dmn pro) those (way over there, by the people sitting there)-йеурэцэп (dmn pro) those (way over there, far from either of us)-йеурэп (dmn pro) thought-тлeж тлурэнт (n) three-цaн (pro) time-тлеж тьацеж (n) to-лэ (pre) two-цэн (pro) Uu under-врэжёфь (pre) up-этнь (adv) upon-рувэтнье (pre) us-aунэ (pro) Vv Ww way-тлеж йунтрэ (n) we-aуни (pro) what-уeж (pro) wheelbarrow-тлур шафьуць (n) when-уoнэ (pro) where-уe (pro) which-йеьудиц (dmn pro) which-удиц (interrogative pro) white-юьирэж (adj) who-уни (pro) whom-унип (pro) whose-унит (pro) why-уиж (adv) wide-фэциa (adj) with-лэaлтo (pre) Xx Yy yes-фур (adv) you-фрaвэ (pro) you (pl)-жaувни (pro) your-фрaвэв (dtm) yours-фрaвэж (pro) year-тлеж фуржирэ (n) Zz Verbs to be-лэврэ to become-лэёжоц to be named-лэнциaни to believe-лэфoцэ to bid farewell-лэйeaврэ to build-лэкюцьенэ to burn-лэжуфирэ to care-лэпужиць to come-лэцанэн to construct-лэтпренцу to depend-лэнвэнцэ to depend upon-лэнвэнцэтнье (to count on) to deserve-лэнaтэ to expect-лэвaнe to fall-лэшьацфу to feel-лэюжьэк to flee-лэцужь (to run away) to give-лэвпунуё to glaze-лэкрэжнэ to go-лэцaн to greet-лэриврэ to grow-лэвойеж (by itself) to hate-лэрaвжэ to have smth.-лэвэтпурэ to hear-лэльакеф to know-лэпэнит to like-лэвэтпэ to live-лэврeут (state of being) to live in smth.-лэвришу to love-лэвпэнэ to make-лэтпурну to meet-лэдошап to pledge-лэжюрэ to prove-лэжэв to read-лэциьэ to receive-лэштэць (to get) to represent-лэцадреа to say-лэцпрэжид (to speak) to show-лэвижну to sink-лэдрежин to sleep-лэжпуrэ to stand-лэпанэн to stay-лэжеуфуць (to remain) to take-лэнупуи to thank-лэтлaрэ to think-лэнурэт to throw-лэцтофэж to welcome-лэуoрэ to write-лэцкривэ Auxiliary Verbs Modal to be able to-лэйунэ (can) to be allowed to-лэтэфурэ (may/could) to will to-лэшь (would) to have to or to need to-лэть (must) to ought to-лэтунтлэ (should) to want to-лэнэт Category:Languages Category:Lexicon Category:Уацин